1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory structure and operating method thereof, and more particularly to a memory structure that can operate with single voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional memory device, an operating voltage is applied to the gate of the memory device for injecting a hole or an electron to the charge trapping layer of the memory device to change threshold voltage such that the memory device has a programming state. When a read voltage is applied for reading, a bit state, such as “0” or “1”, is obtained. When data is to be erased, another operating voltage is applied to the gate of the memory device for excluding the hole or electron from the charge trapping layer of the memory device or taking complementary charge carrier from the bottom substrate to neutralize the trapped electron or hole, such that the threshold voltage is restored to an erasing state. Thus, when a read voltage is used for reading, another bit state is obtained.
However, the above operation of the memory device requires the memory device to be able to apply two different operating voltages to the gate, further increasing complexity of design and operation of the memory device.